Let Them Talk
by Lauren-017
Summary: Fic Huli Hugh Laurie & Lisa Edelstein .
1. Una mañana como otra cualquiera

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los dos me pertenecen, tampoco tengo ningún tipo de contacto con ellos. Es una historia totalmente ficticia.

**Pairing:** Huli (Hugh Laurie & Lisa Edelstein) porque necesitaba escribir sobre la química que hay entre ambos y dejar volar mi imaginación.

**Categoría:** Romance/Drama/Humor.

**Dedicatoria:** Para tods los personas que creen en el Huli y que si ven que "hay algo entre ellos". Especialmente dedicado a Nat y a Cris ;)

**Notas: **Esta historia se sitúa a finales de 2010, algunas de las escenas que narre en los siguientes capítulos serán hechos reales con algunos toques personales.

_**Octubre, 2010**_.

- Despierta dormilón.- repartió pequeños besos por el cuello del hombre que dormía a su lado.

- ¿Qué hora es?- abrió los ojos con dificultad haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa a la vez.

- Son más de las ocho, me dijiste que te despertase a esta hora.- se apoyó sobre su codo mientras le observaba.

- Tengo que recoger ir a Becca a casa de unas amigas y llevarla a ver la universidad.- se incorporó y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿A casa de unas amigas?- preguntó incrédula.

- Sí, ¿Qué pasa?- frunció el ceño.

- No creo que Becca haya pasado la noche en casa de "unas amigas".

-¿Por qué?

- Por que es preciosa, europea y futura universitaria. Los chicos se le estarán echando encima aquí en los Ángeles.

- Creo que no quiero seguir hablando del tema.

-Algún día tenía que pasar, Becca dejará de ser "tu niña"

- Si por mí fuera permanecería virgen hasta pasados los treinta, pero creo que es más difícil que deje de ser "mi niña".

- Me gusta que seas así- sonrió.

- ¿A sí como?

- Un hombre tan tierno.- acarició su mejilla.

- Me siento tremendamente cursi a tu lado.

- Que tonto eres.- le golpeó con la almohada.

Sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama completamente desnudo, Lisa se aproximó a él y le dio una sonora palmada en el trasero.

- ¿Iremos juntos al rodaje?- se puso de puntillas frente a él, rodeando su cuello y mirándole a los ojos mientras ambos cuerpos desnudos se rozaban.

- No lo sé.- apoyó ambas manos en su cintura mientras le miraba los pechos descaradamente.

- ¿No lo sabes?- giró sobre si misma y movió las caderas seductoramente sobre su miembro, mientras él conducía sus manos bajo su ombligo.

- Es que no sé si voy a poder reprimir mis ganas de hacértelo en el aparcamiento del estudio.- pronunció con voz ronca.

- Me temo que eso nunca va a ser posible si no quieres que la prensa se nos eche encima.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- la tumbó en la cama mientras sujetaba sus manos por encima de su cabeza y se echaba sobre su cuerpo.- "_Deja que ellos hablen"_.- se lo susurró al oído provocándole un escalofrío.

Dicho esto comenzaron una nueva batalla entre las sábanas, como lo habían echo la noche anterior. Ajenos a todo problema que se les podía avecinar, porque en esos pequeños momentos solo existían ellos dos, Hugh y Lisa.

Media hora más tarde Hugh esperaba junto al coche a que su hija saliera de la casa donde había pasado la noche.

- Llegas tarde.- se acercó a él y besó su mejilla

- Seguro que no te ha importado que me retrasara.- dijo señalando a la ventana donde había un chico que les miraba, al sentirse observado se camufló entre las cortinas.

Rebecca rápidamente se montó en el coche sin decir una palabra, estaba avergonzada. Hugh sonrió para sí mismo al ver la actitud de su hija. Sin duda se sentía feliz, estaba mucho más relajado y no había rastro de la depresión que años atrás solía atacarle por estas fechas. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentarse a su familia, pero mientras tanto prefería tener una venda en los ojos y, disfrutar de cada momento que pasaba con esa mujer que conseguía volverle loco con tan solo una sonrisa.


	2. La musa de mis canciones

Tras horas de intenso rodaje, Hugh y Lisa decidieron marcharse a casa de él a pasar la noche. Últimamente hacían esto a menudo, ya que Rebecca estaba instalada en su nuevo apartamento. El trayecto no fue para nada tranquilo, un paparazzi les había visto salir juntos del aparcamiento de los estudios y tuvieron que rodear la ciudad intentando despistarle. Cuando al fin lo consiguieron, llegaron a la pequeña mansión y encargaron algo de comida rápida. Mientras Hugh abría una botella de vino para acompañar la cena, Lisa había subido a la habitación y se había echado a llorar como una niña. No quería seguir ocultándose del mundo, ella no era así. Pero si tenían que esconderse, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ya había estado mucho tiempo alejada de él, así que sin más se retocó el maquillaje y respiró hondo varias veces. Minutos más tarde bajó al salón, Hugh enseguida notó que había estado llorando. Vio sus ojos enrojecidos, el maquillaje no había borrado las lágrimas que minutos atrás habían brotado de sus ojos. Decidió no decirle nada, sabía que había sido por ese periodista que les había seguido, ella se sentía culpable por lo que estaban haciendo. Él estaba casado y tenía una familia, y aunque le amaba sabía que mucha gente la juzgaría por ello. Jamás entenderían lo que ella sentía por ese hombre, y aunque a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo que pudieran criticarla. Temía que a Hugh si pudieran afectarle esos comentarios, no quería verle sufrir ni arrepentirse de nada. Así que tratando de disimular lo evidente, tomó asiento en el sofá y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se servía una copa de vino. Hugh hizo lo mismo, y mientras cenaban no dejaba de acariciarle la mano y de darle tiernos besos en la mejilla. No soportaba verla llorar, le partía el corazón. Y más, sabiendo que él tenía parte de culpa por no poner las cosas claras. Tras la cena, Hugh recogió la mesa y se puso el delantal que Lisa le había regalado, donde en la parte delantera había un miembro masculino bastante considerable dibujado. Sonrió al verlo y se puso a fregar los platos. Pasados unos minutos, llegó al salón dispuesto a acurrucarse a su lado. Pero ella se había quedado dormida, sin duda el día la había dejado agotada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó asiento frente a ella y cogió su guitarra, enseguida sus dedos cobraron vida y una melodía lenta comenzaba a salir de las viejas cuerdas de su guitarra:

"_Déjalos hablar, si ellos quieren__. Porque que hablen __no me molesta__. No v__oy a guardar lo que el mundo entero sabe__, q__ue__te quiero de verdad__. __Realmente__te quiero tanto"…_

Tras decir esto, tomó a Lisa en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación. La depositó en la cama con cuidado y comenzó a desnudarla muy despacio, bajando la cremallera de su vestido y pasando el dedo índice por su espina dorsal. Finalmente la cubrió con la sábana y se tumbó a su lado, rodeándola con los brazos

- Sé que soy un cobarde, y tienes derecho a enfadarte por ello. Pero por favor no me dejes, te necesito a mi lado. Solo dame tiempo.- apartó un mechón de pelo que cubría su rostro y besó su frente.- Algún día te cantaré esta canción en público, mirándote a los ojos. Para no dejar ninguna duda de lo que realmente siento por ti.


	3. Una situación algo disparatada

Gracias por seguir esta historia y por dejar vuestras opiniones, son muy valiosas para mí. Hoy os traigo un capítulo divertido, aunque algo cortito. Va especialmente dedicado a Iara (iaraEdelstein) tambien conocida como Iara Cheaib Edelstein laurie Pattinson Martín Grant Frith Hudson, resumiendo mi "Coldplayer" y una de mis Hugheras favoritas ;D

_**Noviembre, 2010**._

Lisa estaba en la cocina preparando algo de pasta para comer, llevaba una camisa vieja y el cabello lo tenía amarrado a una coleta. Tampoco llevaba maquillaje, pero a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado a Hugh le pareció la imagen más maravillosa que había visto en mucho tiempo. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y rodeó con sus manos su cintura mientras besaba su mejilla, ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras metía la pasta en el horno.

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero ya he comido. David me invitó al nuevo restaurante que han abierto en el centro.

Lisa se zafó de sus manos y se dirigió al salón algo molesta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Podemos probar la pasta esta noche.

- No se trata da la pasta, se trata de nosotros.

- No entiendo- la siguió al salón.

- No sé como llevar esto que tenemos, me siento estúpida cocinando para ti. Ni siquiera lo hago para mí, solo quería tener un detalle porque a veces pienso que te sientes culpable por lo que estamos haciendo.

- Cariño, yo no me arrepiento de nada.

- Prometiste que hablarías con tu familia antes de que acabara el año.

- Y lo haré, en cuanto viaje a Londres.

- ¿Cuándo viajaras?

- Una semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

- Son fechas muy señaladas, tu familia lo pasará mal.

- Mis hijos saben que su madre y yo estamos distanciados desde hace años, al igual que el resto de mi familia. Solo falta formalizar la situación, firmar los papeles y hacer una separación de bienes. El proceso será largo.

- Solo quiero que aclares las cosas y que no sean meras suposiciones.

- Lo haré.- le dedicó una sonrisa.- Y en cuanto lo haga cogeré el primer vuelo que salga a Los Ángeles, te compraré un vestido precioso y te llevaré al mejor restaurante. Después me encargaré personalmente de que no duermas en toda la noche.- le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer exactamente?- se acercó a el y acarició su pecho.

- Primero bajaré la cremallera de tu vestido con los dientes.- comenzó a desabrochar su camisa botón a botón.- Y después te arrancaré la ropa interior.- se puso de rodillas frente a ella y besó su ombligo, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos.

- ¿No podías hacerme una pequeña demostración antes del "gran día"?

El teléfono móvil de Hugo comenzó a sonar, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo Lisa ya había tirado de él y le había plantado un beso en los labios.

- Debería atender la llamada, así nos dejaran en paz.

- ¿Has visto como estoy?- metió la lengua en su boca.- Ahora no podemos parar.

- Podría ser importante…

- ¿Estás seguro cariño?- posó su mano sobre su erección por encima de los vaqueros.

- ¡A la mierda! - la tumbó sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones.

Ella misma terminó de desnudarse, y en cuanto lo hizo tomó su miembro y lo introdujo entre sus piernas.

Enseguida la cocina se llenó de suspiros y gemidos por parte de ambos que culminaron con un grito de satisfacción por parte de Lisa y el horno que emitía una señal, se había terminado de gratinar la pasta.

Hugh algo agitado se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Lisa, que ascendía y descendía de manera incontrolada mientras sonreía y acariciaba el cabello de Hugh.

- Esto ha sido…

- Algo sucio y salvaje.

- Sí.- rió.

Hugh levantó la cabeza y la observó sonreír. Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara y las mejillas rosadas, estaba preciosa.

- ¿Quién llamaba?

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y miró las llamadas perdidas.

- Los de la compañía de teléfonos.- comenzó a reír.

- Y pensar que he estado a punto de perderme esto por su culpa.- sonrió y le dio un pellizco en el trasero.


	4. Chapter 4

- Lisa, ¿Tienes unos minutos para que podamos hablar? – Becca esperaba a Lisa frente al decorado.

- Sí, tengo un pequeño descanso antes de grabar la próxima escena. ¿Vamos a la cafetería que hay frente a los estudios?

- De acuerdo.

Tomaron asiento una frente a otra y ordenaron dos cafés, Becca además pidió un dulce, estaba hambrienta.

- Te preguntarás por qué he venido a verte, ¿Verdad?

- Pues la verdad es que sí, muero de curiosidad.- sonrió.

El camarero les sirvió y en cuanto lo hizo Becca comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Mi padre se acuesta con alguien?

Lisa que estaba tomando en ese instante café lo escupió en la taza y lo dejó a un lado, luego trató de recomponerse.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto a mí? – mantuvo la compostura.

- Te lo pregunto porque Robert y tú sois los únicos amigos que tiene mi padre por aquí, y dado que Robert es un hombre no habrá notado la sonrisa boba que tiene mi padre durante todo el día y lo relajado y despreocupado que está.

- ¿Sí? – se tocaba el cabello y sonreía inconscientemente mientras la escuchaba.

- ¿De verdad no lo has notado?

- La verdad es que no.- mintió una vez más.- ¿Y si así fuera?

- Mi madre está en Londres esperándole desde hace años, sé que las cosas entre ellos no son ni volverán a ser lo mismo, pero ella sigue enamorada de mi padre y no para de hablarme de él, de decirme que lo echa de menos. No quiero verla sufrir, y menos ahora que yo y mis hermanos no estamos en casa. Quiero que sean felices, los dos, y estoy convencida de que para mi padre esto no es más que una fantasía momentánea, que le hará arrepentirse el resto de su vida si no lo deja ya.

- Tengo que ir al baño, ¿Me disculpas? No he tenido tiempo durante la grabación de la secuencia.

Becca asintió y siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza mientras terminaba de tomar su café.

Lisa se encerró en el cuarto de baño y se liberó de toda la presión contenida durante la conversación con la hija de su "amante", ya no podía sostener esta situación. Debía tomar una decisión.

Ya en su casa, algo más relajada, reflexionó acerca de lo que debía hacer. No iba a ser fácil tomar semejante decisión, pero no podía seguir con esta situación.

Cuando Hugh llegara a su casa tras el rodaje pondría las cartas sobre la mesa.

- Hugh, cariño, tenemos que hablar.- pronunció seria.

- ¿Ahora que quería matarte a besos? – se acercó a ella y comenzó a repartir besos en su rostro provocándole cosquillas.

- Para.- intentó ponerse seria pero le era imposible.

- No puedo, mis labios se han bloqueado y no pueden parar de besarte.

Lisa se rindió una vez más y se dejó llevar, cuando quiso reaccionar estaba en su cama completamente desnuda y sonriendo como una boba. Le observó atentamente y vio que tenía esa sonrisa que su hija había mencionado, le encanta verle así, pero, ¿Cuánto duraría?

Becca tenía razón, él podría terminar arrepintiéndose por haber abandonado a su esposa y de alguna manera a sus hijos y ella no podría vivir con eso el resto de su vida. Si tenía que renunciar a él ahora, lo haría, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Se incorporó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, le miró a los ojos y se perdió en ese mar azul que le había cautivado desde el primer día, luego acarició su áspera mejilla e inclinó su rostro buscando sus labios, tras dar con ellos los posó sobre los suyos y lo besó tiernamente durante unos segundos. Tras esto se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata por encima.

- Hugh, vete.

- ¿Qué?

- Vete de mi casa, ahora.

- No estás hablando enserio.

- ¿Tú crees? – tomó del suelo su cazadora y la tiró por la ventana.- Vete, no te lo digo más.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa?

- A mí nada, que te pasa a ti que te digo que te marches de mi casa y no lo haces.

Lo echó de la habitación a empujones y luego cerró la puerta.

Hugh confundido se marchó.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de grabar un par de escenas por separado, les tocó grabar la suya juntos. Lisa no parecía estar por la labor, cometía muchos errores, no estaba metida en el personaje y eso terminó por descolocar también a Hugh.

- Chicos, descansad unos minutos, hoy no andáis muy inspirados.- David se alejó de la grabación.

Lisa se marchaba cabizbaja por el pasillo cuando Hugh la detuvo.

- Me debes una explicación por lo de la otra noche.- la tomó del brazo.

- No es el momento ni el lugar.- susurró mientras se zafaba de su mano.

- No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, no juegues conmigo de esta manera. Me duele, me duele más de lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar.

- Lo siento, siento muchísimo haberte echado de mi casa de esa manera.- acarició su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – desvió la mirada, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- Todo esto tiene una explicación, pero no pienso dártela ahora. Vamos a concentrarnos en nuestros personajes y después nos iremos a casa, a tú casa.- señaló.- Y hablaremos del tema.

Hugh asintió y observaba como Lisa se alejaba.

Una vez en casa de Hugh, Lisa tomó la palabra.

- Te amo, como nunca antes he amado a otro hombre.- hizo una pausa mientras le miraba y tomaba su mano.- Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente Hugh, y lo que tenemos ahora mismo es tan especial que tengo miedo a que se rompa.- hizo una pausa.- Si das el paso, todo lo que has construido durante todos estos años se vendrá abajo.

- ¿Crees que no lo he pensado, que voy a dar el siguiente paso a ciegas?

- No, pero quizás las cosas no son como tú las ves.

- Explícate.

- Hablé con tu hija, y me habló de Jo, de lo enamorada que seguía de ti y de lo feliz que sería si os viese juntos de nuevo, como antes.

- Pero yo no la amo…

- Ya lo sé, pero tú mismo me confesaste que echabas de menos a tus hijos, el poder hablar más a menudo con Stephen y estar en Londres. Que te arrepientes muchísimo de haberte perdido detalles de sus vidas… Temo que si abandonas todo eso y corres a mis brazos, con el tiempo te arrepientas de tomar semejante decisión y me lo termines echando en cara. No podría vivir con eso.

- Eso no ocurrirá.

- Aunque ahora te parezca improbable que las cosas sean así, tarde o temprano pasará.

- Eso no lo sabes…

- No quiero correr el riesgo

- Lisa…

- Sabrás sobrellevarlo, cuando acabe la serie volverás a Londres, allí estarás arropado por los tuyos, estarás bien y yo estaré feliz.

- ¿Sacrificaras tu felicidad solo para comprobar que quizás yo pueda ser feliz?

- Sí.

- Estás loca si crees que voy a permitirlo.

- No tienes otra opción.

Lisa tomó su chaqueta y se alejó del lugar, Hugh rápidamente la alcanzó y le empotró contra la puerta de la entrada, besándola apasionadamente con una intensidad desconocida hasta entonces, saboreando quizás por última vez sus labios. Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron, y Lisa aprovechó para acariciar su nariz con la suya, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. La última imagen que tuvo Lisa de Hugh antes de salir de casa, fue la de él despeinado con su pintalabios marcado en sus labios y sus brillantes ojos azules clavados en los de ella.

- Esto no acaba aquí, lo sé.- pronunció Hugh una vez a solas.


End file.
